


The Doctor Is In

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Condoms, Developing Relationship, Doctor Kink, Doctor Shiro (Voltron), Doctor/Patient, First Kiss, Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Inappropriate Erections, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Object Penetration, Safer Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, serious levels of unprofessionalism here, trans fic by trans authors, trans porn by trans authors, ultrasound machines used for inappropriate purposes, very fucking gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: Lance had always hated going to the doctors for anything to do with his reproductive biology. But transitioning and other medical issues meant that Lance had spent more than his fair share of hours around doctors. It wasn’t until he was nineteen and having serious pain issues that his local GP finally referred him to the Gynaecology department at the hospital in the next town over. Fortunately for Lance, it wasn't that far of a drive. Unfortunately for Lance, his doctor turned out to be young and hot. Fortunately for Lance, that doctor thinks Lance is temptingly hot as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First we'd like to preface this by saying: This is smut for smut's sake. This is very problematic kinky smut for the sake of kinky smut. We **DO NOT** endorse acts like this on the part of actual real-life medical professionals. If your doctor acts anything like this or comes on to you in any way, for fuck's sake report their ass. But, in the land of fantasy, it's a fun kink to explore. 
> 
> Second, this is trans porn by trans authors. So we **DO NOT** wanna see any of that "you're fetishizing trans people" stuff. We both literally **are** trans and you cannot fetishize yourself. 
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of the way, yeah, enjoy the porn! As always, comments and kudos are treasured and adored!

Lance had always  _ hated _ going to the doctors for anything to do with his female biology. Consults on beginning birth control—progesterone only, he’d been  _ adamant  _ on that—and his awkward issues with recurring bladder and kidney issues meant that Lance had spent more than his fair share of hours in the Doctors. It wasn’t until he was nineteen and having serious pain issues that his local GP finally referred him to the Gynaecology department at the hospital in the next town over. 

Luckily for Lance he could drive and the small—almost village like—community he lived in wasn’t more than a fifty minute journey in his beat up old three door. However, walking into ‘Castle Women’s Hospital’ had the teen ducking his head and staring at his feet as he moved through the hallways to the correct department. The slap in the face that he still needed to go to such a place left Lance feeling twitchy and a little nauseous as he waited for his appointment. 

The fact that the screen displayed his  _ birth name _ in capital letters after it beeped at the waiting room didn’t help. Nor did the stares he got as he walked through the door into the corridor with the Doctors offices lining the walls. Lance didn’t  _ look _ like a woman, at all. Not even a  _ little _ bit. Unless he was naked, but even then he’d already had his top surgery so it was just the lower half and the dip of his slim but hourglass waist. 

Lance knocked as he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him before shuffling over to the seat near the Doctor's desk. He sat down stiffly, fiddling with the laces at the neck of his hoodie.  _ Fuck _ the Doctor wasn’t only a guy, he was a  _ smoking hot _ guy at that. Lance felt a sense of doom hanging over him.

Shiro had always felt more  _ comfortable _ dealing with female patients. It wasn't because men made him uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, when he had been in med school, he'd found himself with a bad habit of getting distracted. So going into a field where he very explicitly didn't have to deal with men had just seemed… the natural choice at the time. It let him keep his professional and personal lives entirely and completely… separate. Well, that had been the theory for the last few years anyway, not accounting for his  _ lack _ of any real personal life to speak of. But that was only because he was generally caught up in work. 

So when Shiro looked up from reviewing case files at the sound of his next patient, He wasn't expecting to see a  _ guy _ sitting there. And a very  _ cute _ if  _ disgruntled and nervous _ looking guy at that. Shiro checked his computer with a glance, double-checking that he had the right name. "O-oh… uh… sorry… I don't uh… I think you might have the… wrong office? I… was expecting a Miss… McClain?" The guy definitely didn't look like a 'miss' anything as far as Shiro could see. 

The look on the doctor’s face when he looked up to see Lance sitting there said it all. The man was  _ not _ expecting someone like Lance to come waltzing—well, more like skulking—into his offices for a pelvic exam. Then again this was a  _ Women’s _ hospital, none of the doctors here would probably expect a dude. Unless they’d dealt with trans patients before, which this guy very obviously  _ hadn’t _ done. He looked pretty young too, ‘fresh’ Lance’s mind supplied. Probably newly graduated.

Oh and the guy’s voice was as gorgeous as his face was, even with the scar across the bridge of his nose he was stunning. Why did Lance’s doctor have to be his  _ type _ . “No uh… no that’s me. Was me. The system obviously hasn’t been updated b-but I’m Lily McClain— _ Should _ say  _ Lance _ now though. Dunno if you can like… Change that…” Lance squirmed in his chair a bit, the hoodie laces in his fingers doing little to help calm him. “Believe me this is more awkward for me than it’s gonna be for you heh…” Lance tried to reassure the man, who still looked shocked.

Shiro tried to keep his confusion schooled to a minimum level. The guy was confirming that that was… or  _ had been _ his name. Oh.  _ Oh. _ Trans. Right. "Oh! Uhm… right… I… sorry about that… I don't… uhm…" Shiro nodded, turning to his computer and poking at a couple of menus to distract himself while he gathered his nerve. He wasn't meant to have to deal with  _ guy _ patients. And… regardless of whether some of his anatomy fell under Shiro's scope, there was still a cute guy sulking in his chair that Shiro was entirely not sure what to do with. 

Lance did his best fake smile, the kind he used in all ‘professional’ situations where he had to deal with either the customers at the florist he worked at or with all of his doctors. After all, it wasn’t like they were  _ friends _ or that Lance was particularly happy to be having to see a doctor in the first place. Doctors meant that he was ill or something was wrong. But  _ this _ doctor… Lance thought that this one—Dr Shirogane—wasn’t all that bad. Eye candy was always a plus, unless of course said eye candy had to touch your junk because then it could get really awkward— _ would _ be really awkward.

Professional. Just… stay professional. "Right. It looks like the registration desk is going to have to change that. So just stop by them when we're done here. Uhm… Lance, you said, right? I'm Dr Shirogane… Some patients feel more comfortable just using Shiro. Either's fine, to your comfort. Uhm… We had you marked down for a full pelvic exam, right? So why don't we just… Go over your basic background and we'll see if we can make this go quick and easy." Professional. Shiro offered a slight smile and a tilt of his head.

“Sure thing.” Lance said in response to having to change his name before he left, that was fine since he’d had to do it a lot over the past couple of years. “Yeah, Lance. I dun have a swanky nickname to offer you to call me though.” Lance smiled again, this time less fake, and shrugged a shoulder. When Shiro told him to go over things with the mention of a full pelvic Lance wondered if the shudder of apprehension was outwardly visible or not. 

Still, Lance took his time to explain the recurring bouts of pain he’d been having, gradually getting worse over the weeks and months. More than half the time it left him standing hunched or unable to get out of bed. Luckily his job at the florist meant that his mother was his boss and she was more than understanding when he needed time off. Plus he lived in the small apartment right above it. By the end of his explanation about cramps and backaches and pain ‘in my you know what—all the way inside it’ Lance’s face was bright red but he was doing an admirable job of pretending he  _ wasn’t _ blushing.’  

Shiro tried to just follow the same routine he followed with every other patient. It was easier when they were talking about all of the technicalities of Lance's condition and the issues he'd been experiencing. That was all just technical stuff, by the book, so to speak. So all Shiro had to do was follow the same routine series of questions he always did. Even if the fact that Lance kept blushing more and more was… a bit distracting in a way. The guy  _ was _ cute. But Shiro just kept going on until he had the answers he needed. 

Well, except for the question he'd been putting off. Shiro looked at his computer as he spoke. "So… any history of unprotected sex? Any current sexual partners? And when was the last time you were sexually active?" Professional, Shiro reminded himself. He was  _ required _ by his job to consider what kinds of sex Lance might have but that was  _ all. _ It was  _ just _ the job. Nothing more than the job.

Having managed to get through his detailed explanations about his pain and where the pain got to him the most Lance thought he might just be over one of the most awkward conversations he’d need to have with this man. He was wrong. As soon as Shiro looked at his computer as if seemingly disinterested in the answer Lance bit his lip.  _ Sex _ . Well, that was fine… there was no shame in it… right?

“Oh uh…” Lance dropped his hands to his lap and clasped them together, squeezing them between his thighs in hopes that the pressure of it on his knuckles would distract him. “No. Just no to all of that. I’ve never had sex, I’m a virgin. Like… the type that hasn’t even kissed anyone so like… Super virgin…” Lance half blurted his answer, speaking quickly to get it over and done with.

"O-oh. Right well that's… that simplifies things then." Shiro nodded, fighting against the blush that threatened to take over his face. He wasn't going to blush. No. He was absolutely not going to blush. And he  _ certainly _ wasn't going to take his thoughts to the place of making the connection that he would possibly be the first person to be doing anything that involved something going  _ into _ the other man. Of course not. That would be unprofessional. And Shiro was a goddamn professional, damn it. 

“Heh.” Lance’s laugh was nervous and embarrassed when Shiro said that him being a virgin simplified things. Maybe as far as possible diseases or causes of pain went, but Lance felt like the whole situation was anything but simple. This was different from his gender doctors—they didn’t want to see his junk after all—and Lance was yet to see a surgeon about bottom surgery. Mainly because it was too expensive for him right now even with his insurance plan but also because he had no idea if he wanted to even  _ keep  _ ‘the front’ or not. 

"Right so this… then it's possible this might feel… ahm… strange to you. And if anything makes you too uncomfortable, just let me know and we'll see what else we can do. I'm required to offer that you can have one of the nurses come in to keep you company. Or not, your choice." Shiro went through his whole routine before standing and moving to put on a pair of gloves. "If you want to just… erm… strip from the waist down and get comfortable on the exam table. Uh… knees bent. We'll get this over with quick as we can. " Couldn't have just been another day dealing with some thirty-something worried about having kids. Of course not. 

“S-sure and… I think… It’s embarrassing enough just having one person in here when I have my pants off.” Lance joked and stood when Shiro told him to undress, the snap of the gloves being put onto the other man’s hands making the teen jump slightly. “Right…” Lance’s voice wavered slightly but he moved over to the side of the exam table before fiddling with his belt, the sound of the buckle too loud in the atmosphere of the room. Lance left his pants and boxers in a pile where they’d fallen, he could pick them up when he changed back into them. 

With another bite of his lip, Lance climbed onto the bed and lie down, knees bent but legs pressed together and one hand holding his hoodie down over his crotch. Mis-matched socks covered feet whose toes were wiggling with nervousness and a superman print bandaid pinpointed the place on his left thigh where he’d had his shot that morning. Lance could feel the hot prickle of anxiety making the back of his neck sweat.

Shiro focused himself on just going through the motions as if Lance were just another patient. But when he turned to see Lance lying on the table with his legs pressed together and his hoodie tugged down looking incredibly nervous,  _ cute _ was the only thing that popped into Shiro's head. A very long, fond, endearing sort of 'cute', too. He wondered if this was the first time Lance had even had his pants off in front of someone. It seemed like it might have been. 

"Right… You  _ do _ know I need to be able to  _ see _ what I'm doing, right?" Shiro joked, trying to keep his tone warm and light as he moved over into position. "Just… spread your heels and knees, okay? It'll be quick, I promise." He grabbed for a small tube of medical lubricant, smearing some on two fingers of one glove. "I'm going to have to… uhm. Feel things? Inside. With my fingers. Do you uh… use it much? When you're masturbating or anything? I just don't want to hurt you if you're not… If your body isn't used to… foreign objects." Shiro danced around his words, trying to avoid anything too overtly gendered that might just upset Lance but he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't just making it worse. 

Lance wanted to laugh embarrassedly when Shiro commented on needing to  _ see _ what he was doing, of course he needed to. But the youth was  _ far _ too mortified by the fact to actually laugh now, instead just turning redder. “I… I know that… sorry.” Lance watched Shiro moving to the bottom of the bed, feeling his own breathing speed up slightly with his nerves Lance hoped it didn’t show. Especially when The Doctor reached for the lube.

Lance made a strangled sound when Shiro said he needed to  _ feel _ things, he knew that already he just didn't want to be verbally reminded. Finally Lance got the courage up to spread his legs like he was asked, turning his face to the side and clutching the hoodie across his stomach with both hands. “No, I’ve never put anything in… that one…” Lance took a deep breath in and slowly let it out through pursed lips, trying to do so quietly and subtly as his legs and stomach felt as if they were trembling with embarrassed nerves.

Shiro had to feel bad for the guy when he heard the uncomfortable, almost strangled sort of sound he made. As awkward as this was for Shiro, he knew it had to be a hundred times more awkward to be on the other end of this situation. He could hear the quickened pace of the other man's breathing though it wasn't like he needed that to tell how nervous Lance was. It was obvious in every fibre of his posture. 

Then Lance was spreading his legs and  _ oh _ that was  _ definitely _ a dick. It was a  _ small _ dick but it was… It definitely looked like a dick. Lance's anatomy definitely had taken well to the hormones he'd been taking. Shiro had to take a moment to gather himself, thankfully it seemed Lance was doing the same thing and Shiro could play it off as just letting him have a minute. 

"Okay…" Shiro nodded at the confirmation. "I'll be gentle then." He moved to start with Lance's abdomen, pressing and tapping where he needed to and watching Lance's reactions. Then he gave a quick once-over to Lance's parts, making sure everything seemed to be set up how it should be and trying to not blush as much as possible before going on to the rest of the exam. He opted to only use one finger when he had to, pressing at Lance's groin with his other hand. 

Lance closed his eyes as if that would shut out the scene and make it easier to get through. It wasn’t like he was utterly dysphoric about his front, it was just that he was overwhelmingly  _ embarrassed _ about showing himself to anyone. It would have been better if the Doctor was an old woman or something, hell even just a  _ woman _ because then Lance could make it businesslike in his mind. He wasn’t into women, after all. But this? Shiro was young and attractive and his voice already did weird things to Lance.

The stomach pressing was fine, but when he was just being outwardly examined Lance started to feel the hot rush of humiliation flooding through him. Then Shiro was pressing a finger into his body and Lance couldn’t help tensing up, knees twitching as if he wanted to slam his legs together. Luckily, though, Lance kept the position he was supposed to. 

The hand on his lower abdomen, right above his pubis and thus his dick, pressing down was when the first sign of danger hit him. The exam was  _ uncomfortable _ because he wasn’t used to anything and all the pressing and bending of fingers was anything but  _ sexy _ but Lance could still feel it: The mortifying twitch and throb in his dick that meant he was getting hard and there was no way to hide it. Not like before he'd had hormones, there was no outward change apart from him getting wet, but now his dick was impressive enough (for a trans guy) that even a semi was blindingly obvious.

Lance felt tears of humiliation burning at the corners of his eyes but he blinked them away, instead lifting an arm to throw it across his face as he waited for it to be over. The was no way he was going to acknowledge the pleasant twinges and pleasurable cramps in his pussy with the movement of Shiro’s finger. Nope. He was just getting a normal medical exam, this was  _ not _ sexy….  _ Fuck _ … this was  _ really _ oddly sexy. Mainly because of the man doing it.

Shiro muttered his usual small apologies at the way Lance tensed up and twitched, reassuring him it would be over soon. He tried to focus only on what he was doing, on getting it over with as soon as possible. But then something became incredibly increasingly more obvious. Lance's dick was stiffer and… bigger than before and…  _ oh. _ That was… the guy was getting hard over this.

Shiro could feel the heat flooding his face as he found himself staring at the erection the other man was starting to sport. He'd never  _ considered _ sleeping with a trans guy before. He'd never ruled it out, either, but he just hadn't ever really  _ thought _ about it. But faced with the sight of Lance's cock jutting out with Shiro's finger disappearing inside of him only a short distance away…  _ okay yes he would consider it _ . Which was  _ entirely _ the wrong sort of thing to be thinking while  _ examining a patient. _

Clearing his throat, Shiro pulled back, hurrying to turn his back and busy himself  _ thoroughly _ in taking off his gloves and washing his hands. "Right… uhm… so it seems like you've definitely got some issues going on… I think we need to get a better look at what exactly is going on so… I'm going to have you come back and we'll do some scans? I'd like to get an ultrasound done just to be sure." 

Lance would be really quite pleased if a sinkhole opened up beneath him and he disappeared into the depths of the earth right about now. As soon as Shiro pulled his finger free and turned around Lance shut his legs and sat up fast enough to make his head spin. “Yeah.” Was all he could say in response to the comment about him having issues. 

Lance slid off the bed and quickly dressed, the blush covering his features likely to stick around until he was safe in his car where he could cry about getting a boner when a doctor's face was so close to his junk. “Right, ultrasound. Hopefully you can find out what’s wrong.”  _ Fuck _ even his voice felt like it was coming out different now. Lance cleared his throat and swallowed as he put his sneakers back on and went through the rest of the appointment and what was going to happen next with the other man. Humiliation anything but forgotten the entire time.

Shiro tried to keep his cool as he wrapped up the appointment quickly. Or rather, he tried to regain whatever shattered chunks of it he could when all he could see in his head was the image of Lance's dick, jutting out and all but begging for attention. So much for keeping professional. But it thankfully seemed like Lance had been too caught up in his own embarrassment to notice. Good. That was… it was good. 

And then Lance was gone and Shiro could put the whole thing out of his head. For now, at least. But he still had it looming in the back of his head that Lance would be back and they'd have to go through all of that tension over again. Shiro thought about it more than he should have. He'd always prided himself on his professionalism. …Which didn't include jerking off to patients in the shower. …Which Shiro had wound up doing. …Twice. He nearly was tempted to cancel the appointment and say Lance had to see a different doctor. Arguably, he should have. But he didn't want the other man to have to go through explaining everything again. It would be fine. He could be professional. 

Lance  _ didn’t _ cry once he’d gotten back to his car that afternoon, but he did sit there with his face in his hands for a good forty minutes trying to shove the humiliating experience to the back of his mind even as it took  _ that long _ for his damned boner to go away. He only felt shame the first time he jerked off to the memory of the doctor,  _ fuck it _ people fantasized about all sorts of things. Lance could think about whatever he wanted in the safety of his mind as he jerked off… right?

* * *

The next appointment started off much the same as the first although without as much of the pre-amble. Shiro only needed to ask a few questions and verify nothing had changed medically. The small machine stood in the corner of the room silently as Shiro again told Lance to get into the same position. "I think you know the drill by now. If you want anyone here, you can, if not, that's fine, same deal as last time." 

The next appointment brought with it for Lance an instant wash of ‘jerking so much to this guy was a mistake’. Mostly because Lance felt a surge of arousal hit him as soon as the door was shut and Shiro was going over all the usual medical questions. “S’fine…” It was definitely better that they were alone, if Lance got another boner at least there would only be Shiro to see it. Lance undressed his lower body and slid up onto the exam table again, lying down and gingerly spreading his legs as he was supposed to do. The sight of the ultrasound rod as it hung at the side of the machine was intimidating. That was bigger than the finger, and Lance hadn’t ventured to fingering his front yet either.

"Alright… So we'll just try to get this over with quickly, alright?" Shiro was repeating himself. Shiro was nervous and repeating himself and he needed to suck it up. Lance was his last appointment of the day and then he could go home. As soon as he had his gloves on and had moved the machine into position, Shiro positioned himself on the small, tall stool, poking at the machine and getting things set up. 

"Okay so… this is going to feel weird. And… it might hurt a little just because you're tight but… I'll go slow and just… tell me if you need anything?" Shiro had never realized how much that sounded like something he would say in entirely a different situation. Yet there he was with the slicked up probe in his hand, waiting for Lance to give him the okay to start the exam before pushing it in. Just get it done and get out. That was all he had to do, Shiro reminded himself. And then probably guiltily jerk off in his office because he was already battling a flustered rush in the back of his conscious mind. 

“Yes, right.” Lance let his hands rest down at his sides, the smooth surface of the exam bed doing nothing to ease how nervous he was feeling. Lance watched Shiro for a moment as he set things up, but had to look away when he was squirting lube on the probe. That was… well it didn’t look like something that should be outside of a ‘toy’ box. Lance was pretty sure he had a similar vibrating thing that he’d used on his ass before. Some sort of wand for ‘g-spot’ stimulation.

Thinking about that was  _ not  _ going to do him any favours though, so Lance nodded when he was told to say if he needed anything. “Yes, Doctor.” Oh god, he’d been called  _ tight _ was that even wording a doctor used? Unless it was the issue they were talking about but it wasn’t, it was just a  _ casual observation _ apparently. Lance was blushing more precisely than ever as the other man pushed the ultrasound probe into him. The lube helped but it still burned a little as his body got used to it, still it wasn’t as awful as he’d thought.

The blatant and outright 'yes doctor' was a simple enough sentence and nothing remotely inappropriate for the situation, yet Shiro still couldn't help but think it sounded like something out of some sort of bad porno. And Lance was blushing in that way that just had Shiro thinking about how goddamn  _ cute _ he was all over again. No, not remotely professional. Shiro really should have been ashamed of himself. And he was. But… 

Shiro focused on the image of what he was doing, throwing himself entirely into getting the exam over with as soon as possible. As long as he didn't do anything weird and Lance didn't do anything weird, this would be quick and painless. Nearly finishing up with what he needed to do and see, Shiro shifted the probe again, glancing back at Lance's body. 

Lance curled his toes against the bottom edge of the bed, giving in and clutching at the sides with an almost white-knuckled grasp. The ache of having something larger than a finger inside of him—but still not really that big—dissipated relatively quickly and Lance found himself feeling uncomfortable for entirely different reasons. 

The probe shifting and pushing upward sent guilty throbs of sensation right to his dick. Shiro looked so focused and concentrated on his work, too. Lance  _ really _ regretted fantasizing so much over the doctor now. His dick was certainly paying attention to every shift and push of the probe, twitching and hard— _ properly hard  _ this time—in a way that made Lance hope that Shiro pulled the probe away and told him to dress without glancing back over at him. But the other man didn’t do that. Instead he  _ looked _ and Lance stared back and he wanted to die.

Lance's boner was blatant, obvious and all but on display with the spread of his legs. It jutted out proudly from his body, demanding attention. Attention that Shiro found himself giving in the form of  _ staring _ with an interest that wasn't remotely professional in the slightest. Lance was  _ hot _ and  _ hard _ and… And Shiro really shouldn't have been considering doing what he was considering doing. 

Feeling his cheeks heating up with a silent blush as his chest tensed with nervous apprehension, Shiro adjusted his grip on the probe slightly. He changed the angle of his wrist to pull back slightly and push that slight bit in again. The motion wasn't  _ clinical _ this time, it was easily over the boundary into  _ sexual _ but it was far enough in neutral territory that he could probably play it off if Lance reacted badly. It was  _ absolutely _ unprofessional. 

Shiro was staring at his dick and Lance was staring at Shiro staring at his dick and somehow that made the teen feel even hotter. He didn’t miss the pinking of the doctor’s cheeks as he moved the probe. But this time the motion was  _ different _ , just subtly, and something inside of Lance felt  _ really _ good. 

“Uahn-!” Lance let out a startled moan as his legs twitched and his dick throbbed in response to the sensation. Lance’s eyes grew impossibly wider, humiliation obvious as he stared silently at the other man. This was… it wasn’t his imagination right? Shiro moved it like that deliberately… Suddenly Lance wondered if he was having a really vivid wet dream and if he’d wake up hard and needy and still have to go to his appointment later. But the logical side of his brain knew it was  _ actually _ happening. 

There were easily a dozen ways this could go very very wrong for Shiro. He could have been reading into the situation entirely wrong. Hell, it was more  _ likely _ he was reading into the situation wrong. But the way Lance had been staring at him, how hard the other man's dick was, the tension in the air… It was what made Shiro feel impossibly bold. And then the  _ moan _ came. 

Shiro's gaze flicked up to meet Lance's. He looked shocked, of course, surprised, and more than a bit embarrassed, but… he didn't look panicked. He wasn't telling Shiro to stop or freaking out on him. 

Lance swallowed audibly when Shiro’s gaze moved up to meet his own and  _ oh _ the other man’s eyes were impossibly warm and dark and  _ aroused _ . That was definitely arousal Lance could see reflected in the doctor’s expression.  _ Oh fuck yes _ . Was all he could chime in with mentally. This was so very,  _ very _ wrong and unprofessional and dangerous and  _ wrong _ … but it just made it feel  _ hotter _ to Lance.

Shiro stared at him for a long moment. Then, he pulled the probe back again and repeated the motion very deliberately and very tentatively, grinding it inside of Lance slightly. 

When Shiro kept staring back at him and moved the probe again Lance jolted. “Ahu-” his eyes flickered halfway shut for a moment, pelvis bucking a fraction in response to the sensation. This time the movement more precise and deliberate. Lance kept staring at Shiro wordlessly, mouth open around quickened breaths as he felt arousal truly take hold throughout his entire body. He was too scared to say anything, afraid it might stop Shiro from doing it again, afraid of the other man snapping out of it and things getting  _ horrendously _ awkward and  _ guilt ridden _ . 

Shiro could  _ see _ Lance's pupils dilating right in front of him, he could see that same glint of 'we shouldn't but…' reflected in the other man's eyes. This was… this was entirely wrong in so many ways. And Shiro couldn't really remember having been in a situation that was as tantalisingly hot  _ ever _ before. He didn't dare to break Lance's gaze, didn't dare to be the first one to look away and risk the other man realising this wasn't what they should have been doing. 

Shiro could feel his own cock twitching and threatening to stir in his pants but he ignored it. He could jerk off later. This… this was probably his only chance at this. Shiro pulled back the probe, repeating the motion harder and more direct, faster and more intense than the tentative slow movements before it but still trying to be careful. He felt like he was walking the razor's edge of the situation, pushing further but not too far too fast. 

Lance wondered what his expression looked like right now, never having watched himself in the mirror as he jerked off he had no idea what sort of ‘sex faces’ he made. The teen could only hope that he didn’t look like an idiot, or gross. He wondered if Shiro was doing this to him because of his ‘female’ part or if he was… possibly interested in guys and didn’t  _ mind _ the fact that Lance was trans. The former seemed like it was probably the most likely, much to his discomfort.

But Lance’s thoughts were derailed for a moment when the Doctor repeated the action only this time it was faster and firmer and definitely 100%  _ sexual _ . Lance’s back snapped into a sharp arch, his head thrown back and mouth open wide around a moan that he tried his best to subdue. He did  _ not _ want to be heard and interrupted. He didn’t want Shiro to get in trouble. He didn’t want to  _ stop _ . Lance spread his legs wider then, letting his knees fall fully apart as he rolled his hips and slowly eased back down to lie flat with eyes closed and breaths noisy.

Shiro tried to keep his breaths quiet even as they quickened with his arousal. Lance's moan was loud even with the way the other man tried to hold it back. But Shiro found it hard to care with the way the other man arched so completely and perfectly for him. And he was spreading his knees more, a blatant invitation—no, a  _ request _ for Shiro to continue doing what he was doing. 

When he blinked his eyes open again, lashes fluttering for a moment, Lance didn’t hesitate before looking back at Shiro. The other man was sitting there with a very obvious  _ tent _ in his pants and it looked  _ huge _ . The way Shiro bit at his lip was endearing and Lance was definitely more attracted to him than merely physically. Okay granted, right now about 90% of Lance’s attraction was physical, but he could see a deeper draw if they could… somehow meet more. Still, if this was the only time he’d be fine with that, too.

Biting his lip, Shiro squirmed where he sat, dropping his free hand to palm at the blatant bulge in his pants where his cock strained against the fabric. Fuck he was glad most of the staff would have left by now. He repeated the motion with the probe again. And another time quickly after it, his movements directed and deliberate as tentative motions turned into steady thrusts. 

“ _ Fuck- ah! _ ” Lance choked on a moan as Shiro began moving the probe again, the sight of the doctor sliding his other hand down to touch himself making Lance’s dick throb and twitch more harshly. This was… the hottest thing Lance had ever seen or  _ done _ even with all the porn he watched. As Shiro continued using the ultrasound probe to fuck him with Lance felt his body tensing and trembling, the sensation making his eyes water and tears spill over even though he wasn’t  _ crying _ .

It felt good. Having something inside him at the front felt so  _ fucking good _ and he wondered why the hell he’d never tried it before. The fact that Shiro was the first person to, though, seemed fitting. Who better than a doctor who  _ specialised _ in such things, right? 

Shiro shuddered and muffled a muttered curse under his breath as he watched the other man's reactions. Intense would have been an understatement. The fact that Shiro was at  _ work, _ the one place he never thought he'd cross such a boundary only added to the heat of the arousal burning in his veins. And then there was the fact that he  _ knew _ Lance had never done anything like this. The man had admitted as much the last time he was there. He didn't even jerk off while touching himself in the way Shiro was touching him. 

After a short while Lance couldn’t take it any more, reaching down between his legs Lance grabbed his dick between his thumb and first two fingers. His other hand moved up to press hard against his mouth, just in time to muffle a louder moan in response to the newly added stimulation. He could feel lube and juices oozing down between his ass cheeks to the bed, slick and noisy as Shiro moved the probe and urged Lance closer to his edge. 

Lance bucked, jerking himself hard and fast as his thighs trembled with how sensitive he was to the touch. Then he was cumming harder than he ever had before, the feeling shooting through his entire lower body like a wildfire instead of just through his dick. Crampy spasms wracked Lance’s body as he twitched and writhed through his orgasm until eventually falling still. Gasping for breath and pulling the hand away from his mouth so he could breathe.

The movement of Lance reaching down to stroke himself caught Shiro's gaze and he found himself looking down to watch. Shiro squeezed and ground his palm against his lap with a stifled groan as he kept working Lance up, closer and closer as he twitched and jerked and then  _ came. _ Working the other man through his climax, Shiro slowed and stopped when Lance finally started to come down from his orgasmic high, pulling the probe back as he felt his cheeks burning with the weight of what they'd just done. He licked his lips nervously, gaze flicking back up to Lance's face. 

When the other man slowed and pulled the probe free, Lance shuddered again at the sensation of suddenly being empty. He could feel his hole twitching and more lube leaking out—or possibly just his own juices with how aroused he  _ still _ was and how hard he’d cum. Lance took a moment to rub his hand down between his legs, fingers smearing in the wetness there as he indulged in a light grind against his palm. Lance slid his hand back up, dick getting covered in slickness as he watched Shiro with half-lidded eyes.

Shiro's eyes followed the movement of Lance's hand almost automatically, watching as he felt himself out, watching the way his cock glistened in the fluorescent lighting with the extra slick smeared across it. Fuck he was  _ messy. _ Messy and wet and still very blatantly hard. And they really… they shouldn't have done that but they  _ had _ and Shiro really didn't… didn't know where to go from there. 

The silence was beginning to get tense again now. The doctor was definitely still very,  _ very _ aroused and Lance was too, sex drive high anyway let alone when his hormone levels were spiking. Which was probably around today. Fuck.  _ Fuck it _ . Go for it. “S-so… any… anything else you… wanna examine me with, Doctor?” Lance wanted to cringe because of how awkwardly embarrassed he felt, but at the same time he hoped Shiro said  _ yes _ . Having his fantasy of being fucked by the man—virginity be damned it wasn’t  _ special _ to Lance and he didn’t know why it  _ would  _ be—fulfilled would be amazing. They were both consenting adults, obviously they were both  _ perverted _ adults too considering the inappropriateness of the situation.

The tension made Shiro all the more thankful when Lance started to speak. But that was short lived considering  _ what _ Lance said. Shiro felt his face redden to impossible levels, blinking wide-eyed at the other man as a choked, startled, embarrassed sound wheezed its way out of him. The guy was… that line was… meant to be asking him if he wanted to  _ fuck _ didn't it? It certainly sounded like it, cliche and flat out pornographic wording aside. 

"I… you mean…  _ Fuck… _ " Shiro ran a hand through his hair. He knew that even  _ considering _ it was bad. He could get  _ fired. _ He'd already shattered the doctor-patient conduct rules in ways he was sure were  _ very _ against his contract. But… Shiro gnawed at his lip. "You think… you think you can keep quiet?" 

Lance had been maybe a snort at how stupid he’d worded his request, or to be turned down. What he hadn’t been expecting was the way Shiro sort of floundered in response and  _ blushed _ so hard it was probably rivalling Lance’s own.  _ Oh wow _ . Cute, that’s how the other man looked right now. Fucking cute, despite being bigger than Lance and  _ built _ too.

“Well… yeah… I mean  _ fuck _ .” Lance cheekily compiled Shiro’s words, knowing that the profanity had been an exclamation and not a completed sentence. As the Doctor gnawed on his lip and asked the question Lance wasn’t sure how to answer. Could he? He had no idea considering he had no experience. It had been hard enough with the probe, Lance wondered if what the man was packing would  _ hurt _ or if it would just feel even more mind numbingly good. Either way… “Well… there’s a pillow here… so I can just shove my face in that if my attempts get too loud…?” Yep, Lance was crazy and reckless and  _ so turned on _ .

Getting a patient off was crazy enough. But actually  _ fucking _ him? They'd be pushing their luck, that was for sure. Shiro wanted to snort at the mis-quoting of his words but instead he could only blush more. They were going to get caught.  They were going to get caught and he was going to get fired and this was insane. They shouldn't have even been considering it. And Lance had said he was a  _ virgin _ too. Which alright didn't matter that much but it could have mattered to Lance in a personal way. Fuck. Fuck it. Fuck. "…Fine. Alright. Fine." 

Lance could see Shiro hesitating, anticipated being turned down and having to drive home with a relentless boner until he could lock himself away in his apartment and jerk off for the rest of the day. Of  _ course _ he would be turned down even if the man had used the probe on him already, fucking was  _ different _ . But even as Lance was getting ready to laugh it off and get dressed Shiro  _ agreed _ . The blue eyed boy thought for a moment that his heart was going to choke him with how it was suddenly slamming so hard in his throat. 

Shiro stood and moved over to the cabinets, tugging open a door and grabbing out one of the 'sexual health kits' they were meant to be giving to anyone who asked for one.  Fishing around through the assorted condoms,  he plucked out one of the large size ones. "How… do you want to do this? On your back or bent over or… something else?" Shiro at least wanted him to have as much control over the situation as he could. 

Lance watched the doctor get condoms from the pack— _ large _ of fucking course—and then move back towards him. “I…” Lance chewed his lip as he thought about it, being bent over the table was fuckign  _ hot _ but it was the first time and Lance wasn’t sure if his legs could hold out. Especially if Shiro was as big as he seemed to be beneath those pants. “Just… like this…” His confident bravado had dissolved into shyness as Lance slid down the bed a bit more, ass just about hanging off the end and heels precariously perched either side of it so that Shiro could thrust into him as deeply as possible. Without slamming his balls against the edge of the table. That would probably  _ ruin _ things a bit.

Shiro nodded when Lance spoke, watching him as his heart hammered in his throat. This was happening. This was  _ actually _ happening. Shiro ran a hand through his hair with a disbelieving laugh, the sound quiet. " _ Fuck… _ this… this is completely nuts, you realize… Doing this like this is…" 

Shaking his head, Shiro shut himself up. The last thing he wanted was for Lance to run from the situation now. He reached out, skimming his fingertips up Lance's thigh as his gaze flicked over him. Some time, if Lance ever agreed to see him again, he wanted to suck the other man off. "Your dick is… it's fucking gorgeous. Is… that okay to say? I'm almost intimidated by how  _ good _ you look." 

When Shiro commented about how  _ nuts _ this was Lance had to agree, but that didn’t mean he wanted to stop. It wasn’t like Lance hadn’t done his fair share of stupid shit over the years. Stuff people assumed he’d regret cuz most people would, except he  _ didn’t  _ regret any experience he’d had. Even that time he broke his leg falling out of the tree at his grandma’s—it had sucked a bit sure but… he’d seen the  _ whole _ village from the top of that big ass tree. It’d been beautiful. 

“I won’t regret it…” Lance reassured before Shiro shook his head and touched the teens thigh. The action made his dick twitch and then Shiro was  _ complimenting it _ . He called it a  _ dick _ too, not a clit, a  _ dick _ . Lance felt more warmth blossoming through him at that. Yep he liked the guy it was  _ awesome _ to have that recognition of being a guy, especially in the situation they were in.  _ Especially  _ when he was being  _ complimented _ . “I- Th-thank you…” Lance wanted to cover his face but he didn’t. Instead spreading his legs a little wider to show it off, his HRT  _ had _ blessed him with a big dick for a trans guy, after all.

Shiro hadn't been sure whether his comment was out of line. But the way Lance had blushed and spread his legs more, putting himself on show, Shiro knew it was the right thing. It was true, from what he knew, Lance was  _ big _ for someone like him. And it  _ did _ look good. Shiro's desire to put it in his mouth was evidence enough of that. 

Pulling back, Shiro tugged at his pants, working to undo them. His fingers felt clumsy, fumbling with his belt, the zipper, the button. But finally the job was done. Shiro swallowed down a nervous but pleasured moan as best as he could when he got his cock free of his clothing. He gave himself a few steady strokes before moving to tear the condom packet open. 

When the doctor moved back slightly to work his pants open— _ fumbling at it _ —Lance couldn’t help but watch. Lust and impatience making his stomach twist and flutter and his dick ache with the need to be touched. When Shiro finally pulled himself free of his clothes and stroked himself Lance groaned. “ _ Holy shit. _ ” Yep, it was huge. It was probably going to hurt for a bit. That was fine, the idea of being stretched open by  _ that _ somehow made it all the more exciting.

The 'holy shit' had Shiro blushing more intensely, glancing away for a moment. "Is… if it's too much we don't… we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." He knew his own equipment was… intimidating.  Especially given that Lance had never  _ done  _ anything like this. Still, Shiro rolled on the condom anyway, the material tight and clinging to his cock even in the  _ large _ size. "How do you want to… I mean… your ass or your… uhm…" Shiro wasn't sure  _ what _ term to use there,  especially since he couldn't remember Lance ever calling it by any term aside from things like 'down there'. So instead he trailed off with a gesture.

Lance noted the effect his shocked words had on the other man and he could understand why he was offered an out. It  _ was _ huge, and maybe a lot of other people would be intimidated. But Lance wasn’t other people, hell he didn’t even put himself within the ‘average’ bracket when it came to his attitude about things. Case in point being he was about to  _ fuck _ his Gynaecology Doctor in said Doctor’s  _ office _ . 

“No it’s fine. It’s… it looks so  _ good _ .” Lance bit his lip, gaze flickering between Shiro’s face and the other man’s cock. When asked  _ where _ he wanted it Lance paused. His ass felt really good when he used dildos, but Shiro was way bigger than anything he’d ever used and prep would take  _ time _ . The front was made to stretch much more easily…. And… if that probe had been anything to go by it felt fucking  _ amazing _ too. “T-the front… if you’re okay with that I mean… I…” Lance clutched the edges of the bed. “Just… please don’t imagine… That I’m a woman….” Small and meek, his comment whispered between them.

Shiro was legitimately starting to consider whether his blush might make him catch flame when Lance complimented him. Spontaneous human combustion discovered via taboo sex. That would be a headline, for sure. He waited and fidgeted as Lance debated the options he'd been given. 

But then Lance was asking to do it in the front before adding that he didn't want to be seen as a  _ woman _ because of it. Shiro huffed out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. "Relax, Lance, if I thought you were a girl  _ at all _ , we wouldn't  _ be _ here right now. I'm not…  _ inclined _ that way. I've just also… never done this with a guy like… like you so I wasn't… sure what you'd want to try." 

Shiro’s revelation that he wasn’t ‘that way inclined’ towards woman made Lance blink, and then blink again. “Huh…” The sound escaped him unbidden, he’d wrongly assumed that  _ men _ who did this work sort of just did it so they could see pussy all day. “I-I mean… I… wow…” Suddenly he felt a  _ lot _ more shy, not that he hadn’t been feeling that way before but having Shiro confirm that he was  _ gay _ and saw Lance  _ as a man _ … It just made everything feel so much better.

Lance's surprise had Shiro hesitating. He wasn't some kind of pervert who did this job to ogle women. But he could understand the assumption. Most people thought the same thing. "It's just… easier to be disconnected from my work and focus on the professional side when you're not personally invested. Well… usually." Then a guy named Lance strolled into his office and threw his professionalism out the window. But Shiro couldn't complain. 

Shiro dropped his hand between Lance's legs as he stepped in close, feeling out the slick mess there. "Do you want any more prep, fingers? I don't… it's probably going to be uncomfortable at first."

“I don’t think it would make much difference… I think what you did before and how…  _ aroused _ I am will be enough…” Lance licked his lips nervously and let his gaze drop pointedly to Shiro’s cock. Even the  _ large _ condom looked tight on him. “Just… it’s okay… I’m so hard and… If we don’t do something soon I feel like I’ll explode…” His voice cracked as if to prove his point.

When Lance eyed him up and practically begged for them to just get on with it, Shiro nodded. He gave himself a few strokes before adjusting and nudging the head of his cock against Lance's body. Stroking it up and down through the slick mess for a moment, both to tease and to slick himself more, Shiro finally pressed himself to Lance's hole. He pushed forward, slowly, slightly, pausing as he felt the tightness around his dick. "Nngh… god…"

“Mnh-hah.” When Shiro  _ finally _ rubbed the tip of his cock against Lance—smearing all of his juices and the lube around—the teen shuddered harshly. Lance arched and bit his lips for a moment when the other man began to push into him. The burn of the stretch was both better and worse than he thought it would have been. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Lance’s body tensed around the intrusion and he slapped both hands over his mouth after the exclamation. Luckily it sounded less like a sex sound and just like a shocked one. God he hoped Shiro didn’t stop, though. He just needed to get used to it after all, and after a moment of his body adjusting and relaxing slightly Lance wiggled his hips from side to side with tiny motions. Blue eyes wide as he looked up to the Doctor’s face with pupils blown from how turned on he was, hoping his plea for the other man to continue was blatant enough.

Shiro's eyes went wide at the loud curse as he paused. But he didn't pull away. Shiro knew he had to go slow. He had to take his time and let Lance adjust. That wasn't any different to fucking any other guy. But the way Lance  _ felt _ inside… now that  _ was _ different. He was used to a tighter clenching around the outside and not really  _ that _ much movement farther in. But this… he could feel Lance clenching  _ everywhere _ but with a softer sort of pressure. 

Bowing his head, Shiro focused on the sensation and his own breathing for a moment. When the other man shifted, he looked up at Lance's face, taking in his encouraging expression. With a nod, Shiro took the hint. He pushed in a bit deeper before pulling back and thrusting in again slowly to the same point. And again, the next time a bit deeper until he was thrusting halfway with each movement, working Lance open for him. 

Lance kept his hands over his mouth but when Shiro pushed into his body a bit farther he bit down hard on his index finger. Yep that stung, but it did nothing to put a damper on his erection or how much he wanted Shiro  _ deeper _ . “Gh- _ od _ !” Lance’s cry was muffled and quieted by his hands, his body jolting as Shiro pulled out and shoved back into him again.

Shiro didn’t stop with his movements after that, slowly urging Lance’s body to open up and take him deeper. Lance could feel sweat trickling down his chest beneath the sweater he was wearing and he used one hand to hike the garment up a bit. Panting and trying to keep his voice down as he exposed his stomach and the lower part of his chest. His body was still clenching in waves around Shiro’s cock, but it was getting easier to take, less burn and more pleasure. “ _ F-uck _ this is…  _ i-is…mgnhh! _ ” Lance tried to speak but Shiro seemed to  _ grind _ against something wonderful and the teen had to slap a hand over his mouth again.

Shiro kept his jaw clenched around the soft moans and groans that threatened to tear out of him at the sensations coursing through him. It was definitely  _ different _ than an ass or a mouth but it felt  _ good _ in its own ways. It was hot and slick and soft and seemed to form right around the stretch of his dick. When Lance pushed the sweater up, Shiro found himself wanting to lick up the beads of sweat on the other man's skin. 

But then Lance was slapping a hand over his mouth again and Shiro paused for a fraction of a moment, a smirk spreading across his face. "What… there? Just like that?" He repeated the motion as perfectly as he was able, rolling his hips and grinding against that same spot. And again as he aimed to brush against it with every thrust.

Lance felt his stomach flip flop at the way Shiro  _ smirked _ at him. That made the last awkward feelings of ‘this is my Doctor’ fade away for Lance. Shiro was another man like any other, another man who was sexy as hell and felt so  _ fucking good _ inside of him. He wanted— _ hoped _ —to see Shiro again after this, outside of work hours and the clinical setting of the hospital. Although if he was honest Lance sort of got off on where they were doing it, too.

“Wh- _ AH _ !” Lance whimpered out the sound loudly, fingers splayed across his mouth as he gasped and panted. That was probably his g-spot… right? It was weird but  _ good _ and the more Shiro began grinding against it the more Lance felt like he really  _ really _ needed to pee. Body feeling like it wanted to push Shiro out more than ever,  _ tighter _ than before but not in a painful but a  _ pleasurable _ way. 

Shiro kept up his motions, kept up the pace behind them with constant rolling of his hips. Fuck it felt  _ good _ inside of Lance. And his  _ sounds _ . Muffled as they were, every sound was like a jolt right to Shiro's dick. He wanted to do this more, again, when he could properly make Lance moan and cry out for him  _ without _ stifling anything. 

“O-oh god- _oh god_!” Lance lifted his feet from the edge of the bed then, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s hips as he arched and threw his head back. “I… feel… so _good!_ _I’m c-cumming… gonna… cum… Shiro!_ ” Lance used the nickname the other man had said he could the first time they met as his eyes watered and his breath hitched with heavy sobs of pleasure. Feeling like he was teetering on the edge _constantly_.

Feeling Lance tense up around him again, Shiro groaned at the tightness and the pleasurable pressure around his cock. It felt like Lance's body was milking him, stroking him in a strange way. He worked harder when Lance gave his warning, watched him teetering on the edge. Fuck he was so close too, the risk and excitement of the situation stealing much of his stamina. "Fuck… Fuck, cum for me Lance,  come on…" Shiro moved to start jerking Lance off in a motion similar to what he'd seen the other man use earlier, aiming to push him over the edge with that extra stimulation. A moment later, Shiro's thrusts turned harder as he bit his lip to muffle the cry as he came, forcing himself to keep moving.

Lance wanted to cum so badly. He wanted his body to just let him feel it, let go. But it just kept teetering on the edge in a way that was maddening and making him  _ cry _ even harder. God he hoped Shiro didn’t think that it was because he hated it, hoped the other man didn’t  _ stop _ because of it. Lance was overwhelmed with how good he felt, even his  _ scalp _ was tingling with the way Shiro was moving inside of him.

“ _ Oh.my.ghhhhn! _ ” Shiro  _ jerking him off _ is what finally had Lance cumming again moments after the doctor seemed to. The harder thrusts and muffled cry adding to Lance’s pleasure as his vision whited out and he pressed his lips together hard, a strangled sob of release trying to force it’s way out. He was sure something wet came out too, hoping Shiro didn’t notice as Lance shuddered and twitched with heavy hitches of breath. The aftershocks making him spasm around the other man. 

Shiro watched as Lance started  _ sobbing _ with the feeling. He might have been concerned if it weren't for how Lance's legs were still caging in his waist, keeping Shiro from pulling away. No, he was just overstimulated. That was all. And  _ god  _ but Lance looked good with tears in his eyes. 

Lance cumming so soon after him hit Shiro while he was still riding the peak of his orgasm. It pushed him higher into overstimulated pleasure as his sensitive cock was clenched and kneaded by the other man's body. He was sure he felt Lance squirt, the wetness against his balls suddenly  _ more _ . " _ Fuck, Lance! Nngh… _ " Shiro groaned, shuddering as he swallowed a moan, panting heavily as he looked back to Lance's face. "That… mnh… fuck…"

It took a while for Lance to be coherent enough to pay more attention to Shiro’s words. Opening his eyes and letting his body go limp at last, legs dropping down to hang lax either side of Shiro’s. He  _ definitely _ needed a shower now with how much he’d sweat. Next time for sure—and dear god he still hoped there would be a next time—Lance was going to take  _ all _ his damned clothes off.

“Yeah… it… It was so….” Lance bit his lip, arching his back and groaning softly as the movement felt pleasurable to his overstimulated and over sensitive body. Lance rubbed a hand across his lower stomach, sliding it down to press against his dick with  shudder before letting his fingertips drop to ghost across where Shiro was still inside him.The other man’s cock was slick with juices and smooth from the material of the condom. “ _ Please _ tell me we can do that again sometime…”

Shiro could feel his shirt clinging to him across his back and against his sides. He knew the first thing on the list when he got home would be a shower and some clean clothes. Not that it wasn't usually. It just seemed… more urgent now. Shiro's breath hitched as Lance moved before spilling out on a soft moan as the other man's fingertips ghosted across his dick. 

Then the question reached his ears and it took Shiro a moment to process that Lance was asking to do this again. He wanted to… "On three conditions." Shiro bit his lip, pulling back and tugging off the spent condom before dropping it into the medical waste bin. He moved to redress himself properly as he spoke, moving closer. "First… we're not doing this in my office again. I could get fired  _ so  _ quickly. Second… not… I'm not interested if this is just going to be… for sex. Next time we do dinner. A date. Properly. And third… this one's less  _ mandatory _ but…" Shiro wavered. "Can… would it be too strange to ask if I can kiss you after that? Feels a bit backwards, all this."

Shiro piping up about  _ conditions _ meant that he was willing to see Lance again, right? It wasn’t a complete no. Then the other man was pulling out of him and Lance gasped and shoved his hand down to press against his body. Now empty and slightly sore again Lance wondered if he was stretched for good, if he could  _ walk _ normally on his way out… probably not but that was fine. 

“I uh… yeah. I didn’t plan to do it here anyway… it just sorta… yeah….” Lance pushed himself up on his elbows and then gingerly sat upright, keeping his knees spread and tiptoes on the floor. The fact that Shiro didn’t want this to be  _ just _ sex had another warm tingle of fondness throbbing in Lance’s chest and he smiled wide and soft. Expression shy when the kiss was mentioned. “I… a date sounds… really nice. I wanna get to know you properly too, more than physically… I mean. And as for kissing…” Lance reached out when Shiro was re-dressed but close enough to grab. Wrapping the other man’s tie around his hand and tugging so Shiro was pulled down towards him. “I can do that.” Lance hesitated out of shyness for just a second before leaning up the rest of the way to press their lips together, a soft noise escaping him as he did. 

Yeah… he could definitely do  _ all _ of that.


End file.
